


Unwise Love is the Truest Love

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale disguises himself as a human child but still has the mind of an adult angel, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: "The dove is late; comes of keeping it in your sleeve."Crowley loved Aziraphale no matter what body he wore. Aziraphale thought that was rather immoral, and Crowley thoughtthatwas rather hilarious. He was a demon. What did anyone expect?





	Unwise Love is the Truest Love

The year was 338. In Rome, it was a pretty good time to be a Catholic, though recent political unrest meant Aziraphale was becoming suspicious that they’d have a new emperor sooner rather than later. He only hoped the usurpation could be less than violent (knowing humans, this was a vain hope, but he hoped it all the same).

He’d been asked by head office to deliver a message to a human last week. He’d been somewhat putting it off, however, as the particulars of the message required that he shift into a form which he wasn’t too familiar with. It was better than keeping his usual face, of course, because if humans knew he was an angel then he’d have to move, and he was just recently getting used to his new villa. He still wished he’d gotten to  _ pick  _ the alternative he used instead. But  _ no, _ the angels who hardly spent any time on earth thought they knew better than him.

After feeling a bit bad for having such a mean thought, Aziraphale went about schooling his expression. For an angel, this was a somewhat different process than it was for a human. The most obvious difference being that it wasn’t only his face which he schooled.

His eye-line dropped along with his height. His hair stayed white-blond and curly, and he retained quite a bit of his softness, but now it had a cherub-like quality. Funny that he should describe himself that way, when Cherubim would look down on a Principality like him.

When he was done, he looked perhaps nine years old. Or like an especially precocious eight-year old, or an especially immature ten-year-old. Who could tell with children at that age?

Certainly not Aziraphale.

Delivering the message went by easily enough, to his relief. “A saint will come to your door,” etc. “Do not turn them away lest you face the wrath,” yadda yadda yadda. He exited the home of the trembling, kneeling man and wondered if there was  _ any  _ form an angel might take which a human, in the right mindset, would  _ not  _ find terrible and amazing.

Quite promptly, he was distracted from this train of thought when he ran head-first into a very familiar ass.

“Crowley!” He said, surprised and muffled.

“Who are - oh, Aziraphale?” Crowley turned around, his hair growing longer already after its most recent cut. “Trying out a new look, are we?”

“It was a request from home office,” he said, somewhat faintly. Crowley looked…

Rather  _ bigger  _ than usual.

Audible smirk in the snake’s voice, Crowley asked, “Are you blushing?”

“Of course not,” said Aziraphale, who was most definitely blushing.

Both were silent for a moment, and then Crowley, who could always be counted on to cave before Aziraphale, said, “Would you like to go to a bathhouse with me? A new one opened up just a block away, and it’s a doozy.”

“Yes, of course, just let me - ”

“What, school your face? There’s no need, it’ll just be the two of us anyway.”

Hurrying after the demon, Aziraphale huffed. Rome was  _ hot  _ in the summer, and his legs were so much shorter than usual. “But I’m much more comfortable in my usual body.”

“Changes can be refreshing once in a while, don’t you think?”

“No.” Aziraphale didn’t know it, but the childish pout on his face was rather adorable, and every passing Roman thought so.

“Indulge me then, Angel.”

It was always hardest to say no when Crowley called him that. The pet name was relatively new, and it had Aziraphale’s heart fluttering every time without fail.

The bath house was exactly what one might expect from a Roman bath house. Tall, white, marble columns. Fountains with women pouring water out of exquisitely carved vases, and little boys who looked not unlike Aziraphale pissing clear water into deep, tiled pools. In point of fact, it was  _ so much  _ like what one might expect from a Roman bath house, that it seemed to imply a builder who knew only what a modern American might expect, and not anything at all about the facts of historical Rome. Aziraphale and Crowley, of course, noticed absolutely nothing.

“Wow,” Aziraphale said, folding his clothing and setting it on a blue-painted shelf. “It really is just the two of us.”

“I suppose most people have better things to do in the middle of the day,” replied Crowley.

They made their ways into one of the large bathing pools, which Aziraphale had to stick to the side of to prevent having to swim. He wasn’t the strongest swimmer, and he wasn’t about to use a miracle to make himself walk on water now, of all times. It was difficult, because at the same time, he was studiously avoiding looking at Crowley.

Lean body dripping with water, for once the snake of Eden actually looked sinful. Aziraphale wasn’t eager to find out what an erection might feel like in this body.

“You know,” said Crowley, after a minute. “I didn’t recognize you at first, with your voice so high.”

Nodding, Aziraphale said, “I guessed as much.”

Then he lowered his head until he could blow bubbles in the tepid water, because Crowley was sidling closer and closer to him.

“Are you avoiding me?”

_ “Blurblrubub- _ what, in general? No, if I was, I’d be doing a poor job of it. We’ve run into each other twice this month, haven’t we?”

“That’s not what I meant,” said Crowley, sounding a bit annoyed. “Are you avoiding  _ looking at  _ me? Right now?”

“I don’t know what you’re -  _ ulp!” _

He was caught under the arms by one of Crowley’s hands, then hauled into the man’s lap. “Of course,” said Crowley, oblivious to how Aziraphale was internally dying at the feeling of that flat stomach pressed to his back. “Because people who  _ aren’t  _ avoiding looking at other people nearly drown in the process of denying the accusation all the time.”

“Elegantly put.”

_ “Do _ shut up.”

How ironic was it, that Aziraphale was loving how Crowley had hauled him? Of course, his weight was lessened by the water, and even if it wasn’t either of them could use literally supernatural might if they wanted. But the single limb wrapped all the way around him,  _ still,  _ had him squirming in place. And that was a bad idea for a  _ number  _ of reasons.

Eventually, Crowley’s arm tightened to stop Aziraphale’s movements. “So?”

Was he blushing now, too? Or was that just Aziraphale’s wishful thinking? “So what?”

“So, why are you avoiding looking at me?”

“Well,” Aziraphale looked down at the water, and winced at how little it concealed. “I suppose - I still  _ am  _ an adult, you realize? Regardless of what I look like.”

“Oh, I  _ realize,” _ Crowley breathed in his ear.

“And I, well, you’re  _ naked,  _ and you know I find you rather fetching you, you...  _ beguiling beast.” _

“That’s all?” Crowley shifted, so both his hands were resting on Aziraphale’s waist. His pinkies touched Aziraphale’s hips, his thumbs nearly touched over Aziraphale’s hastily-straightened spine, and all in all it felt much nicer than it should. “Why not indulge yourself as well, then?”

“Because I look like a child, Crowley!”

“This city hardly looks down on pedastry, Angel. And you know what they say: when in Rome…”

“I highly doubt that phrase has been invented yet.”

Regardless of his misgivings, Aziraphale could feel his body reacting. Adult mind, and the sense memory of the last time he’d been in Crowley’s lap, combined to make him rather  _ sensitive.  _ Beneath him, he could also feel Crowley hardening, and the feeling of that cock between his thighs, long and thick as one of his chubby little forearms, well. Not for the first time, Aziraphale wished he could use the “only human” excuse.

“If I’m using it, of course it’s -  _ hff,  _ been invented.”

“Stop thrusting between my thighs, please. I already told you I wasn’t,  _ ah! _ Interested!”

“Really? Because  _ this,”  _ here, Crowley lowered one hand to grip Aziraphale’s cock, and the angel  _ gasped.  _ One hand was enough to encase the little member, balls and all. He felt sensitive and slick in the water, and when Crowley squeezed, just a bit, well. No one could blame Aziraphale for the way he whimpered, could they?  _ “This  _ says otherwise.”

“D-don’t be -  _ ah _ \- cruel, please!” His plea was met with a dark chuckle, just the tiniest hint of a hiss beneath it. He bit down on his tongue lest the sound wring another debauched noise from his throat.

“But Aziraphale, I’m a demon. Cruelty is what I  _ do.” _

On that last word, he thrust rather more  _ pointedly.  _ Which was to say, with more  _ intent,  _ and Aziraphale abruptly found himself with the mental image of Crowley  _ inside him.  _ Like this, was he small enough that Crowley’s cock would be visible, leaving a bump in his plush tummy so that everyone could see how well-fucked he was? Anyone could walk into the bathhouse at any time. The threat was both terrifying and tantilizing.

Apparently, Crowley was thinking something along the same lines, because he said, “Do you think you’ve,  _ fuck, _ g-got enough focus to shift your, er, o-organs to accommodate me?”

All Aziraphale managed in response was a groan, to which Crowley replied. “Apparently not. That’s alright, just squeeze your thighs together for me, won’t you?”

Aziraphale could manage that one, at least. Crowley was the one whining this time, and then saying, “Your thighs are so  _ soft,”  _ in a voice so trembling and wrecked it couldn’t  _ not  _ make pleasure pool in Aziraphale’s stomach. He was beginning to think, where this demon was involved, he was going to have to do something about his eagerness to please.

But not right now, of course. Right now he had much more important concerns, like orgasming as quickly as possible. Before someone could  _ actually  _ walk in and complain about them dirtying the bath water.

Crowley was on the same page on that one, too. He clutched Aziraphale closer to him, panted hot and damp against his throat while he worked his hips. And then he turned his head, just a bit, parted his lips and  _ kissed.  _ Aziraphale wasn’t sure why he’d been so ready to brace himself for a bite, but the soft press of skin on his neck made him tilt his own head to bare more skin for Crowley. And of course, the demon’s cock twitched at the show of vulnerability.

Neither of them was going to last much longer. Not with the way Crowley was sucking Aziraphale’s pale skin, or the way his hand jostled on Aziraphale’s hard dick each time he bounced the boy in his lap.  _ Definitely _ not with the way Aziraphale’s thighs kept spastically clenching harder, little twitches that sent shocks through Crowley.

Releasing his sore bottom lip (when had Aziraphale begun to chew it? He hadn’t the foggiest), Aziraphale said, “Crowley! Crowley,  _ oh!  _ Please, dearest, j-just a bit harder,  _ ah!” _

As if that word, “dearest,” were his weakness, Crowley finally began to properly jerk Aziraphale off. Granted, he only needed to use his thumb and pointer finger, but it was close  _ enough _ to proper to push him over the edge. Aziraphale’s eyes scrunched shut tight, he doubled over Crowley’s arm and clutched at it with both of his pudgy little hands. His legs kicked in the water, and the pleasure unravelled all at once, leaving him feeling relaxed and happy.

Almost as an afterthought, he noticed that his orgasm hadn’t produced any semen. Of course, as soon as he noted it, Crowley was detaching from his neck with a gasp and clouding the water with plenty of his own. Enough that Aziraphale blushed bright red at the thought that it might shimmer on his skin when he got out of the tub.

An absentminded smile made its home on his flushed-red, full-moon face. “I made you feel really rather good, didn’t I?”

Beside him, Crowley scowled, and then (using the hand that had just jerked Aziraphale off, wasn’t  _ that  _ a thought) he waved away all the murkiness in the water.

“You can’t just use miracles for things like that!” Aziraphale admonished.

“Who’s going to tell on me, you?”

Now Aziraphale was the one scowling, which never failed to put a smile back on Crowley’s face. Today, it looked a bit more predatory than usual, and Aziraphale mumbled, “I’m not going to allow you near children anymore, at the very least. I cannot  _ believe  _ you were okay with this!”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Angel,” Crowley replied. “But don’t worry. It isn’t children in general I’m interested in.” Here, he squeezed Aziraphale’s middle until the angel squeaked. “Just you.”

While he would never admit his answering sigh was anything more than relief, Aziraphale could, at least, remind himself it was okay to be happy after some truly fantastic sex. After all, he wouldn’t even need to bathe after this round, and Crowley was usually willing to buy him a meal as well.

**Author's Note:**

> While it’s not in any way Good Omens canon, it is (of all things) _biblical_ canon that angels disguised themselves as children to keep from scaring humans. No way was I going to write for this fandom _without_ capitalizing on that particular bit of just… delicious, filthy-thought-inducing, adorable info.
> 
> Please don’t bother with hate comments below, I’ll just delete them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
